scarycandyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother
=Mother= I know that you will not believe me, but all I ask is that you heed my warning. She is not friendly. '' I know this is going to sound crazy, but.. Perhaps that's what she is. Insanity itself. here, in Death Valley, California, we all know her as...Mother. It's probably just the ''heat getting to us. Coping with the death of someone is something we must all go through. Perhaps your best friend killed herself using nothing but a dulled blade, her body left to soak in a bathtub of warm, scarlet water. Maybe even a grandparent who has passed of elderly age. Their antique belongings the only reminder left of their once eventful life. Some of us are a bit more misfortunate, having to deal with more than just a simple death,but dealing with the small voices inside us that slowly drive us...insane. Decades ago, here in Death Valley, there was a young woman. She was the loving mother of two children, two boys to be exact. Their names were Marcus and John. The mother of the two boys was a gorgeous, joyous woman. Her skin had the glow of a model, her hair was the texture of silk and the colour of the darkest raven. On a rather dark and damp day, I was preparing to instruct my Spanish class when suddenly, John who was quickly followed by Marcus came bolting into my room. They were out of breath, panting as if they had just finished a marathon. "Mr.Riveraz can we talk with you?" They panted, their eyes half lidded as they keeled over. I took a moment to look at them before clearing my throat. "Yeah, sure." I replied looking over them. John then leaned up, looking me dead in the eyes as he prepared to speak. "It's our mother, she's been speaking crazy nonsense...saying she is insanity...that she wants to watch people bleed out, she wants to control the psyche of each and everyone of us....and drive us to a slow and agonising death." He stopped, slowly lowering his gaze to the floor. Taking a second to analse the things John said I sighed. " Well I'm sure that your Mother is not insanity.....So why don't you boys get going to your classes,don't worry she might just be messing with you two." I said. God I wish I had believed them when they told me,maybe just maybe they would still be alive! After that day i never saw them again, that was until they were found dead in their own home. Their organs pulled out,their eyes gone and on their dead cold bodies was writen "I love you but you are not my creation." The police have told us that the mother of the boys was not found. We all looked everywhere for her but nothing, after four months the town seemed like it was back to normal. One day as I was driving back home,I saw the bouys mother standing right next to the Elementery School. She seemed to be smiling at me but.....her face did not look like a loving mother,it looked more like a woman that had been dead for years, but i know that that was imposible because she went missing four months. Now I know what I saw could not be real but now that i am seeing all the people in the town killing or screaming about something wanting to eat them,I even saw i little girl kill and eat her parents, a guy run himself into the lions pit only because he feelt like someone was watching him. Even my wife fell under her fucking insanity,I had just goten home from helping the police with a few kids that were killing one another, when i saw my wife sitting in the living room with her talking, Mother looked at me and said with a demonic voice " Oh hello there, I see that you are not happy to see Mother talking to one of my children.Don't worry you will be with Mother soon." she got up and without a word she touched my wife on the lips, Thats when she turned to see me and I-I know that she was going to kill me.......I-I had to kill my loving wife... I know what i saw and lived is real. I now live in New York with my new family,but i still feel like Mother is still lo-........... Hello ther My name is Mother and I am so sorry about what Jose had to say....... Remember that Mothet is always with you and you will be my chilld soon......... Category:Nino